


veritas

by misslowercasek (xavacid)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/misslowercasek
Summary: veritas  (ˈvɛrɪˌtæs)n.      the truth “I’ll just see what Alex thinks-”James stepped back from the table, “Are you serious, Kara?” Running both hands across the smooth skin of his head then down his face, James closed his eyes, clinging to the fraying threads of his composure. (I am posting this on behalf of daretogobeyondtheunknown) She is also now on ao3 and started posting her own stuffs. (yay!)





	

_veritas (ˈvɛrɪˌtæs)_

_n._

_the truth_

“I’ll just see what Alex thinks-”

James stepped back from the table, “Are you serious, Kara?” Running both hands across the smooth skin of his head then down his face, James closed his eyes, clinging to the fraying threads of his composure.

“Of course!” Kara stood, her arms dangling helplessly at her sides, “James, why wouldn’t I -”

“Because this has nothing to do with Alex!” Barked James startled by the venom that seeped into his own words. He was tired, _exhausted_ really, and his heart sank as he watched the shift of Kara’s posture, tell tales of a defensive James knew he had caused. “Look, Kara, I’m sorry. I just-”

“You just what?” Kara circled back, allowing the kitchen table to act as a physical divide between them, “Just thought I’d not want to go to Alex? Want to ask maybe what she thought? It’s an important decision, James.”

One hand settled on his hip, the other rising to pinch the bridge of his nose, James wondered when it had become like this. Maybe - if he was truly honest - it had always been this.

“I know it’s important, Kara, I do. But maybe, just once, I wanted us to make that decision. Together.” James admitted in defeat. It was always Alex this, Alex that, and for once, James just wanted to be able to be a part of this relationship that was just _him and Kara_. No Alex.

“That isn’t-” Kara deflated, instinctively adjusting the dark frames perched on her nose, “It’s just-”

James knew. It was _just Alex_ \- always Alex. Even the way Kara said her name. James just wished Kara would say his name with a fraction of that adoration and devotion. He might have been with Kara in a way people saw - dinner dates, walks in the park, boyfriend status - but he’d never exist beyond that. If he was a star in Kara’s world, Alex was her Universe.

“I can’t do this anymore Kara.” It’d been months of playing pretend. James had hoped -wished - that one day he’d hold a place in Kara’s heart like her. But it was like insisting the world was flat and that other life didn’t exist - it was ignorant, naive. He might have his moments, but James refused to beat a dead horse.

“W-wh-what do you mean? James?”

On any other day, the stammering and the way his name came out like a squeak would have made him pause, reconsider. Now it felt more like a stab; like salt to a gaping wound.

“I’m always going to be second best Kara. I mean, for a while I could fool myself to think that was okay. But now?” The uncertainty and the confusion etched into the Kryptonian features physically hurt. James knew Kara only meant the best - probably hadn’t even realised she’d always placed him second. But no one would ever hold a candle to Alex Danvers. Maybe Kara would finally see it too.

Gathering his coat and keys, James made his way to the door, “I’m gonna go.” There was nothing easy about it - choosing to walk away. But James remembered his father. He’d said to remember the important difference between giving up and letting go.

As James closed the door, typing out a quick message on his phone, he knew he’d never given up. Again and again, he’d hoped - worked - toward creating the best possible outcome with Kara. But what he wanted - what Kara wanted - were just different. He just wished his father would have warned him; letting go didn’t hurt any less than giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> To the [original post](http://daretogobeyondtheunknown.tumblr.com/post/145157904577/veritas).


End file.
